Twlight Fight
by Shawntelli Coco
Summary: Bella gets into a fight with her dad. She goes to meet Edward and he decides to make her immortal. Bella isn't sure what to do and it's really hard on her.


**"What did I do wrong?" Charlie asked standing up. I looked over at him and pulled the jar out of the microwave. "Um…first off. Metal's not good for the microwave." He scowled. "Did I get the noodles right?" I wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic so i growled, "No. You're supposed to stir it so it doesn't end up all stuck together, Dad." He shrugged, "Whatever." I tried to backpedal and be more polite. "What brought this on? You never cook. Not that you can." I said settling down in one of the wooden chairs. "I can cook in my own house." He said sitting down next to me. "You would know." I said smiling at him and pointing at his jacket which hung on the wall. "Good one." He said taking out the newspaper. I gazed at him curiously, "Why are you reading that? It just makes you mad." I said casually at least I tried to make it sound casual. It sounded more like a accusation. He smiled, "I feel like it." I lost the cute act and glowered at him, "Okay, Dad. Cut it out. Something's up. You don't do this. Tell me. Now." He stopped smiling and stood up, I flinched, "Fine. I have a reason for doing this." I gasped, "Why didn't you just tell me. You could have saved our dinner." He smiled again, "Ha-ha. Um…it's about Jacob." I groaned, "Ugh. Why do we have to talk about him?" "Chill okay Bella. He's depressed and i think you should talk to him." I winced. Charlie usually wasn't this into my personal buisness. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk to me." I said keeping my eyes on my food. Charlie backpedaled, "Um...also about Edward." I gasped again, "Dad!" He knew perfectly well the boundaries i drew for talking about my boyfriend which i secretly knew was a vampire. Charlie scowled, "I let him in the house so calm down." "For like two hours Dad." I said putting my plate in the sink. "Well, I thin kyou should spend time with more of your friends besides the Cullens. Go to the movies with Jessica or something. I slammed the tomato sauce jar on the counter, "No! They barely talk to me!" Charlie took a step back and then said, "That's your own fault." That was it. I lost it. I grabbed my back and started for the door. "I'm going. I might be home for dinner or I might not be." I said throwing the words over my shoulder. "Bella." Charlie said from the kitchen. "Bye dad. I said as i slammed the door and drove off. Edward was waiting for me when i got to school. "Hey Edward." I said my spirits raising about ten levels. "Hey," he said walking towards me slowly. His skin was radiant. "Um... listen. I was thinking about the whole vampire ting. and honestly, it would just be easier if i just do it now. Just you know." It took me a minute to process what he was saying then i shouted out, "Oh!" He took a step back and looked down, "That is if you still want me too." Without thinking i threw myself onto him and shouted, "oh, Edward do it now!" He stepped back again and said, "I'm not going to school today. Maybe you could come with me to our meadow." My head spun from excitement. "Yes!" I said leaning against him. Suddenly Alice came over and pulled us apart, "Edward don't do this! This isn't what you want!" I scowled at her and Edward snarled, "Shut up Alice! Go to class!" She backed away a look of betrayal in her eyes. Next thing i knew, Mike came up to me. I groaned. "hey Bella! Where are you going?" He said smiling. "Um..." I said unsure of what to say to him. " Edward stepped behind me and whispered, "Bella..." I turned away from Mike and smiled at Edward. "I'll call you later okay, Mike?" "Okay, bye!" He turned and ran back into the school. Edward took me into his arms, and we were running. Only minutes later we were laying down in our meadow silently. "It's a nice day out isn't huh, Edward?" I said my heart pounding in my ears. "uh-huh." I looked over because his voice sounded far off. He was staring at me. "Edward?" I asked gently touching his hand?" He didn't break my gaze as he answered, "Huh?" "What are you thinking about?" I asked with real curiousity. "Oh, nothing Bella. Just spacing out." He said taking my other hand reassuringly. "OH." I said, though i wasn't convinced. He started leaning towards me and then he brushed the hair away from my neck. I froze. I wasn't quite ready yet. "Edward wait." I whispered. He didn't listen. "No. This is what you wanted and i'm not waiting any longer." His lips brushed against my skin and I shivered. "Edward!" I shouted, but it was too late. All my thoughts went blank as i felt his teeth sink into my skin. Then, there was all blackness. Every once in a while i would feel a flash of pain like i was on fire. This couldn't be happening, I though. Even though it was. I floated in and out of blackness but never seeing anything. Nothing that convinced me that he was there, or that it would be okay. What about Charlie? What about Jacob? I thought as remorse pierced my heart. Suddenly, i stopped breathing. I opened my eyes. I was in Edward's house. In Carlisle's office. Edward was standing over me smiling as though it was Christmas. The rest of the family held back, looking weary. As i looked up at Edward, anger flared through me. Suddenly i was up and standing by the door. He stopped smiling. "Bella," He said reaching towards me. I pulled back, "Stay away from me!" I snarled. Then, I ran. Through door and out into the woods. I could hear him calling me but i didn't stop. I didn't care if he came after me. There was no way out of this. I was stuck. The worst part was, i was stuck alone.  
**


End file.
